Typically, cooling systems, such as those used for cooling structures, such as buildings and trailers, consist of systems that cool the air. The air-cooling is performed in many ways, such as using cooled refrigerant, cooled air or cooled water. Evaporative cooling systems have historically been less expensive than refrigerant systems. Evaporative systems that utilize the evaporation of water, such as those that use pads soaked with water and have air drawn through them, have been in use for many years. Such evaporative systems, however, tend to humidify the air within the structure, causing reduced occupant comfort after a certain dew point is reached.
The use of cooled water systems, such as those using cooling towers, is well-known in large-scale commercial applications. The residential use of circulating cooled water to cool the air within a structure has not been well received, due to set-up and operating costs. Additionally, the perceived negative aesthetics of most traditional cooled water systems has limited the broader adoption of use in residential applications. A cooling system that would economically and efficiently cool the air within a structure, using cooled liquid (water) to transfer the heat from the structure's air as a means to cool the air and not add humidity to the air, would be advantageous.
Accordingly, a primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for cooling a liquid coolant. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a system for using such liquid coolant that is of suitable capacity to cool small to medium-sized structures, such as private residences and manufactured homes. A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.